'Qui est tu' 'Lily Evans et toi' Mmmaman?
by Marie-Eve
Summary: Eh oui, le titre dit tout. La rencontre de la mère et du fils, ce qui viens changer tout une vie. Entre temps, Lily et James, ennemis de toujours,se posent de sérieuses questions... Tout s'embrouille... qui est qui? à lire avec le sourire :o)


**Bonjour! Voici une toute nouvelle fic, commencée sur un coup de tête, comme à peu près toutes les autres… lolll… Bref. Celle-ci est par contre tout à fait contradictoire aux trois autres (dont la 3e – Impossible serait la vie sans toi- n'est toujours pas uploadée depuis près d'un mois ^^,). Pour cette fic, je me suis efforcée d'être le plus fidèle possible aux descriptions qu'on faisait de mon couple favori, c'est à dire Lily et James Potter dans le 5e tome de la saga, bien que je ne l'ai pas encore terminé. Je vais vous décrire les personnages de la façon dont je les vois ici car je commences plutôt drastiquement mon histoire sans grande mise en situation.**

**James Potter** : Grand et athlétique, cheveux noir continuellement en bataille, lunettes rondes à fine monture argentée, yeux bruns particulièrement expressifs (et non bleus, comme je le décrivais dans ma dernière fic… allez donc voir ça dans le 5e tome..). Est à la tête du fastidieux groupe des Maraudeurs, reconnus pour leur farces et autres en tout genre à travers l'école. Est le meilleur ami de Sirius Black et se tiens aussi avec Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, lesquels font aussi parti des Maraudeurs. 

**Lily Evans **: De taille moyenne, svelte, longs cheveux roux ondulés, brillants yeux émeraudes. Est en chasse continuelle contre James Potter et ses mauvaises farces dont elle écope tous les jours. Ne se laisse pas marcher dessus et  ses riposte contre les tours de James deviennent de plus en plus effectives depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissent, c'est-à-dire cinq ans.

L'histoire se déroule à Poudlard, comme toujours, et Lily et les Maraudeurs se retrouvent en sixième année. James et Elle se sentent d'attaque pour une nouvelle année d'hostilités entre eux.

Il est dix heures trente du matin et nous sommes samedi au tout début de l'histoire.

**-Mais qui est-tu? – Harry Potter. Et toi? – Lily Evans. – m.m.maman?**

- JAMES POTTER! SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUIIIIITE!! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE TRUUUUC?!? ALLEZ!! C'EST ÇA! VAS TE CACHER! TU N'A RIEN À PERDE DE TOUTES MANIÈRES! NON MAIS DU PUS DE VERRACRASSE!! CE QU'IL FAUT PAS ENDURER! J'AI DIT OUUUUUUUSTE!!! hurla Lily Evans alors qu'elle kickait James Potter, l'un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école et de loin l'un des plus farceurs, hors de son dortoir.

-ET PRENDS ÇA AUSSI! 'VISQUASITOUM PROJETATUM!' 

James Potter se vit couvert d'une épaisse substance verdâtre  l'empêchant de continuer à avancer et qui le fit trébucher dans sa course à la quête d'une porte accueillante dans la tourelle du dortoir des filles pour se réfugier mais en vain.

- Ce n'est pas du jeu, ça, Evans! se lamenta James, pris au sol par la collante substance l'empêchant d'avancer.

- AH ET TU CROIS QUE S'EN EST, ÇA, DU PUS DE VERRACRASSE DANS MON UNIFORME _NEUF_  ET PARTOUT SUR MES RIDEAUX À BALDAQUIN?? POTTER, JE VAIS TE TUERRRR!!!! hurla Lily de plus belle alors qu'elle tremblait littéralement de rage à côté de James. 

Tout le monde présent dans la salle commune des Gryfondors un peu plus bas avait cessé de parler et écoutait grande attention l'habituel débat se déroulant dans les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. 

- Et c'est comme ça à tous les jours… soupira Rémus Lupin à Amally Brown, une fille de 5e.

- Attendez! Et ce n'est pas fini! Chuuuut… dit tout bas Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de James Potter et de Rémus Lupin.

- Evans, je retire le pus de verracrasse si tu me décolle de là… allez… sois gentille… continua James, implorant.

- Pourquoi je le serais? Avec tout ce que tu m'a fait… Hahaha… Je m'esclaffe! Allons, donne moi la formule et je te décole après. continua Lily, toujours tendue. 

- NON! Non non… S'il te plaaaais! Ne me fais pas ca! Ça me démanges… Je t'en prie! 

- Sans formule, tu reste ici, alors bonne journée… 

- NON! NOOON! Bon, bon, ça vas… il suffit de prononcer 'scourgify'. Voilà, c'est tout. 

- Bon, eh bien… Merci! Bon avant midi! dit Lily en un sourire malicieux avant de courir jusqu'à son dortoir.

- EVAAAAAAAAANS!!! hurla James.

Le silence tendu de la sale commune s'évanouit aussi tôt et fit place aux rires tonitruants d'une cinquantaine de personnes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

- Ah cette fille… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me retiens des fois… soupira James, tout en discutant avec Sirius, Remus, Petter Pettigrow et Frank Londubat. 

Il venait tout juste de redescendre des escaliers, une heure après sa dispute avec Lily.

- Non mais tu a vu le temps qu,elle m'a laissé là? Une heure!! Je n'aurais jamais dû lui donner la formule… Argh! Et ça me démanges encooore! 

- Qui n'a jamais dit que tu te retenais? Ce n'est pas les ennuis qui viennent à toi, c'est toi qui les cherche. dit Sirius.

- Hm… Cette fille… 'Jamais vu ça… ' Se défends comme un diable… Un jour elle verra… 

- James? James! Tu parles tout seul ou quoi? T'a vu un fantôme?? dit Sirius, méfiant.

James s'était en effet levé tranquillement au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et fixait un point dans la foule de la sale commune; un point roux en l'occurrence… 

- Un de ces jours, Evans, je te jures que – commença James très fort pour que Lily puisse l'entendre.

- James, assieds toi! dit Remus entre ses dents tout en tirant la manche de son ami avec ardeur.

- Oh, salut Potter! Alors? Ça te démanges toujours? Tu sais que ça peux durer jusqu'à un mois si tu te grattes? cria Lily, apparemment rayonnante.

Les personnes l'entourant se mirent à rire. James vira rouge vif et sembla sur le point d'exploser.

- Allez, venez les gars. J'ai été assez humilié comme ça pour aujourd'hui. dit-il finalement entre ses dents à Sirius, Remus et Peter. Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la salle commune en direction du parc.

*** Plus tard ***

- Salut Hagrid ! dirent en cœur James, Rémus, Sirius et Peter. Ils venaient d'attenidre le jardin de Hagrid ou celui-ci s'affairait

- Hé, salut les jeunes! Ça vas? Dit-il en se retournant, souriant sous sa barbe hirsute. – Quoi de neuf?

Sirius, Rémus et Peter se regardèrent d'un air entendu et libérèrent leur fou rire. James devint écarlate et baissa les yeux. 

- … Quoi? Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a? James? Ça ne vas pas? demanda Hagrid anxieusement.

Il jeta un regard amusé aux trois autres se tordant de rire.

- Oh… Lily Evans, c'est ça? Hmm… je compatisses… À ce qu'il paraît, la situation est devenue incontrôlable, je me trompes? On entends des explosions à tous les matins… Mcgonnagall est furieuse… Vous devriez faire attention à ça, les gars. Surtout _toi, _James. ajouta t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais… Non! C'est faux!! – il eu un raclement de gorge – Je ne fais que m'amuser! C'est elle qui prends tout ça trop au sérieux! Avant, c'était bien… Elle ne disait jamais rien… À part peut-être le traditionnel 'JAMES POTTER! SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE!!' ou ' ' POTTER, JE VAIS TE TUERRRRR!!!' au moment où je m'enfuyais mais maintenant, elle se défends comme un diable… Ce matin c'était l'enfer… Jamais vu ça… Un jour je me vengerai. C'est décidé. Je la renverrai dans le temps et elle n'aura plus jamais à m'embêter. Je veux dire à riposter, bien sur… hm. Je me trouverai quelqu'un d'autre à embêter… - il sourit narquoisement vers Sirius – Mais j'y penses… Le temps… Mcgonnagall nous avait parlé des retourneurs de _temps _et de leur phénomènes… Evans en a un. J'en suis certain. Et c'est ce soir que ça se passera. Excusez moi, le temps presse. ajouta James en s'éloignant à grandes enjambées.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prends? demanda Peter, confus.

- Ché pas. répondit Sirius.

- Allez venez les gars.

Ils dirent au revoir à Hagrid et rattrapèrent James à la course.

- James! James! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends bon sang? questionna Sirius en entrant en trombe dans le dortoir des garçons, suivi de près de Peter et Rémus.

James était assis sur le bord de son lit, griffonnant sur un bout de parchemin et semblait réfléchir intensément.

- Voilà. Lisez ça. dit-il finalement en présentant le bout de parchemin à Sirius.

_- Oh Lily, ma belle, ma douce… Tes cheveux sont de feu, ta peau est de neige et tes yeux sont d'émeraudes… Il y a si longtemps que je me languis de te parler en face, de te rencontrer, pour pouvoir toucher de mes doits tes lèvres envoûtantes, pour pouvoir passer mes mains sur tes courbes délicates… Oh Lily, tu est si belle, si brillante… Viens me rejoindre ce soir à minuit dans la classe abandonnée près de la tour nord du château pour que nous jouions un peu…_

_À Bientôt ma belle… _lut Sirius sur un ton envoûtant.

Tous les quatre rirent hystériquement.

- Mais… à… quoi… cela… vas… t-il… te… servir?…  demanda Peter à bout de forces.

- L'un de nous, _toi _par exemple, ira déposer cette lettre sur l'oreiller de Evans. dit-il en un sourire malicieux.

- Donc voilà. Ce soir, minuit, tour nord, lorsqu'elle arrivera, vous lui sauterez dessus et l'immobiliserez. dit-il en regardant Rémus et Sirius.

- Peter, toi, ira voir si la voie est libre. C'est alors que je prendrai le retourneur de temps et 'pouf!', plus de Lily!

- Mais… tu est sur qu'elle viendra? demanda Rémus.

- Absolument!

- Donc c'est tout? demanda peter.

- Oui! Ici à 23:30 heure, sous la cape d'invisibilité. Je vous rejoint dans un instant.        

Sirius et Rémus sortirent. James ensorcela d'un coup de baguette le parchemin et la donna à Peter qui descendit aussi tôt. Satisfait, il s'assit sur le bord de fenêtre de pierre et observa le paysage s'offrant à lui. Les montagnes environnantes  se teintaient à présent de roux et d'orangé, ce qui était d'ailleurs assez précoce pour cette mi-septembre. James entrouvrit l'un des carreaux. Une brise fraîche lui fouetta le visage. James se demanda comment serait la vie sans Lily Evans, après qu'il l'ait expédié plusieurs années dans le futur ou passé. Après tout, il prenait un réel plaisir à se chamailler quotidiennement avec elle ainsi. ' Depuis cinq ans…' pensa t-il 'est-ce que je devrais toujours-' ' Non voyons! Je ne vais tout de même pas commencer à mettre en doute ma résolution!..-' ' Derrière ce masque hargneux, peut-être auraijes pu entretenir de bonnes relations avec elle, qui sait…-' 

- NON ÇA SUFFIT! dit-il très fort pour essayer de faire taire les voix se contredisant sans cesse dans sa tête. Il décida qu'il était maintenant temps pour lui d'aller dîner donc il descendit dans la grande salle pour rejoindre les autres Gryfondors. 

Le dîner se passa pour le mieux. Sirius, Rémus et Petter conversaient de choses et d'autres alors que James jetait de temps à autres des regards furtifs en direction de Lily, apparemment excitée.

- Il à dit ce soir à minuit près de la tour nord du château, dans la vieille classe abandonnée! disait-elle à une bande de filles gloussant sans cesse.

- Et tu vas vraiment y aller? demanda avidement l'une d'elles

- Bien sur… Qui sait, peut-être que ce sera Amos Diggory… Il est _si_ séduisant… fit Lily, rêveuse.                             

La bande de filles se mirent à glousser de plus belle.

James sourit. Elle avait marché dans le panneau.

*** Plus tard, vers 23:30 heure ***

- Allez, dépêchez vous! dit James sous la cape d'invisibilité

- Elle sera bientôt là!

- C'est bon… C'est bon… fit sirius.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement à la sale de classe, comme convenu.

*** Au même moment, 15 ans plus tard ***

- Hermione? Mais que fais tu là à cette heure? demanda Harry en descendant dans la salle commune. Il Était onze heure trente

- Oh… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… dit-elle en un sourire ensommeillé.

- Et toi, que fais tu ici à cette heure?

- En fait, moi non plus je n'arrivais pas à trouver sommeil. Je peux m'asseoir? dit-il en désignant la place libre près d'Hermione, sur la causeuse en face du feu.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr. dit-elle en enlevant le coussin sur lequel elle était accoté.

Il s'assit et déposa son bras sur le dossier de la causeuse, derrière son dos à elle. Il observa le feu un moment et regarda le cou de son amie.

{ PARALÈLE INTER-ÉPOQUE }

- Hermione/Lily, qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc…? demanda Harry/James en prenant délicatement le petit objet et en le secouant.

- Harry/James, NON!

Trop tard. Harry et James disparurent en un tourbillon d'étincelles rouges et dorées.

- HARRY/POTTER!! NOOOOON!!!!! urla Hermione/Lily alors que Harry/James disparaissait.

- pouf. PAF!

Harry et James venaient de réapparaître. Mais où…?

Du côté de Lily…

- JAMES POTTER! ELLE N'ÉTAIT PAS DRÔLE CELLE LA! Hurla Lily.

- Euh… hm. Excusez moi… Je cois que vous ne vous adressez pas ;a la bonne personne… hm. Et où suijes premièrement?Dit Harry en regardant avec des yeux ronds l'endroit où il était tombé.

- POTTER, JE NE RIS PAS!!

- MAIS MOI NON PLUS!Répondit celui-ci, tout à coup tendu.

- …Quoi? Tu en est sur? Pourtant… c'est toi… Je veux dire, c'est lui… Tu est son double ou quoi?

- Premièrement, NON je ne suis pas lui, je suis Harry Potter. Et… Théoriquement… James Potter est… Mon père…

Une connexion se fit dans la tête de Harry. Il observa longuement son interlocuteure : cheveux roux, yeux émeraudes… les _siens_… Il hésita avant de poser la question suivante : - Et vous, qui êtes vous…?

Demanda t-il, sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

- Lily Evans.

Les yeux de Harry s'embuèrent.

- M…m…Maman?…

FIN CHAP. 1

MUAHAHAHAHA! Avouez que je vous laisse sur un punch là… merci du conseil Myri ;o)

J'espère que vous l'appréciez et que vous en riez autant que moi j'ai eu un fun fou à l'écrire! En attendant le 2e chapitre, allez voir mon autre fic romantique! Dites m'en ce que vous en pensez! Allez, c'est à ça que ça sert les reviews, pour donner le goût à l'auteur de continuer d'écrire sa fic, et ça, demandez le à tous les autres auteurs : ils vous diront comme moi.

@ bientôt!

un petit mot pour Franceska : Saaalut toi! J'espères que t'a aimé l'autre partie de la fic! J'étais quand même pas pour te dire le punch l'autre jour, non? Hahaha… Merci de me soutenir comme ça et on se reparles!

En espérant que t'a aimé le feeling d'avoir ton nom sur ta fanfiction préférée (oui, biensûr… toujours, Marie-Eve…), jte dis @+! :o)


End file.
